pjhobbitlotrfandomcom-20200216-history
Merry Brandybuck
|character: = Meriadoc Brandybuck|title(s): = * Master of Buckland * Patriarch of the Brarndybuck family|hair_color = Blonde|eye_color: = Blue|weapon(s): = * Hobbit Sword * Dagger|affiliation: = Fellowship of the Ring|image1 = MonaghanMerry.png}}Merry Brandybuck is the one of the four hobbit protagonists of of the Peter Jackson film series, The Lord of the Rings Merry and his best friend/cousin, Pippin were involved with Frodo's quest after literally running into the two friends on the road to the Inn of the Prancing Pony. After the Council of Elrond, Merry along with Pippin willingly are to follow Frodo to the ends of Middle earth and ultimately the Fellowship of the Ring is formed. After losing Gandalf in Moria and Being protected by Boromir, Merry and Pippin are captured by the Uruk-Hai. They later make their escape and meet the White wizard they first mistake to be Saruman. after spending time with Ent Treebeard, Merry ultimately believed that the ents should be involved in the War of the Ring. Merry and Pippin find Saruman's storage room and both steal pipeweed and food. After the Battle of Helm's Deep, they are reunited with their friends and Merry is involved with the final conflict of Middle-earth. After the Fellowship's time, Merry later married a beautiful hobbit lass named Estella and they at least had one son. Biography Early Life In the third age, in the year of 2982, Merry was born as Meriadoc Brandybuck. His father was Saradoc Brandybuck who married Esmerelda Took and the Master of Buckland. His mother, Esmerelda was the younger sister of Paladin Took, father of his first cousin, Pippin Took. At age 7, Pippin was born and later became best friends. During Frodo's time in Brandywine Hall, Merry and him also became very close friends. Bilbo's 111th Party Merry and his family were present during Bilbo's 111th birthday. Merry, along with his friend and cousin Pippin, snuck in the back and stole one of Gandalf's fireworks. He and Pippin attempted to pull a prank using it, but it literally exploded in their faces. Unfortunately for them, Gandalf catches the Hobbits in the act and sentances them to do dishes. Unexpected Companions Merry and Pippin are later seen robbing from Farmer Maggot's crops. They literally run into Frodo and Sam who wwere on the road to Bree. Farmer Maggot knew they were there and started chasing them. Merry says he thinks he broke something, which turned out to be a carrot. The hobbit hide from Ringwraiths. Merry and Pippin joined the expedition to Bree after being pursued by Sauron's Ringwraiths. Frodo barely made the escape when the raft floated away and Merry led the company to the Brandywine Bridge. Meeting Strider At the Prancing Pony, Merry orders a pint of ale, which causes Pippin to get more. They met Aragorn, under the alias Strider, when Merry, Pippin and Sam attempt to rescue Frodo before learning he knew what was going on with them. Venturing with Strider The quartet of the Hobbits and Aragorn followed into the Marshes and Pip complains of having no second breakfast, which Merry says Aragorn doesn't know about the Hobbit diet. Aragorn gives them apples for second breakfast and Merry throws it at Pippin. One night, Merry along with Sam and Pippin started a fire to cook, only to be detected by the Nine Ringwraiths. Frodo was wounded in the shoulder, suffering a fate more badly then death. Arwen fled with his wounded cousin and Merry continued on to Rivendell with Aragorn, Pippin and Sam. Rivendell stay Frodo finally awakes. Merry happily reunites with him as well as Pippin. Merry, Pippin, and Sam secretly witnessed the Council of Elrond. Merry chooses to become a Companion of Frodo and guide to Mordor and says that it ultimately leaves Pippin out of the picture. Everythign is well until Pippin asks where they're going, with Merry shooting him a look. Seven days after the events of the Council of Elrond, Mery set out with the rest of the Company heading straight for Mordor. Days of the Fellowship of the Ring Mountain Pass Merry was trained by Boromir and Aragorn how to fight. While they tackle Boromir, a group of crows come by, which Gimli mistakes for a group of clouds and they hid from Saruman's spies, so they were forced to pass through th e Mountain pass. Saruman causes the Mountian to fall down and they are forced to turn around. Moria When the Company reaches moria, Merry disturbs the water as well as Pippin by throwing rocks at it. Aragorn advises them to not disturb the water. Unfortunately, the Watcher in the Water attacked the Fellowship, which ended up in Moria. In Moria, Merry first declares that Gandalf remembered which ways which, and Gandalf said that it isn't fowl as it was before and that Merry should always follow his nose (if in doubt). Due to Pippin's naivety and curiosity the Company is surrounded and attacked by Orcs with a cave troll. When Frodo was appeared to be killed, Merry and Pippin attempted to get revenge on Frodo's "death", but they did not know that Frodo had the mithril shirt on, an artifact Bilbo Baggins gave to his nephew from Bilbo's late best friend, Thorin Oakenshield. Merry witnesses Gandalf's fall while the wizard protected the Fellowship from the Balrog and grieved for his death before they left for Moria. Boromir, Gimli and Legolas refused to move out while the Hobbits grieved. Lothlorien After the ambush and fall of Gandalf the Grey, the company had entered Lorien where they met Lady Galadriel and her husband. (It is clearly noted that he still mourns of Gandalf's fall after they lost not only the person who lead them, but also a friend. Merry, Pippin and Legolas hear the sound of the elves, and Merry asked his elf friend, "What do they say about him?" Legolas replies that he does not have the heart to say because he is still grieving for Gandalf. Merry was given a dagger by Lady Galadriel with his cousin Pippin the same item and an Elven cloak. Final Days of the Fellowship While they are at the river shore of Nen Hithoel, Merry notices Frodo's disappearance. Merry realised that Frodo was leaving when they told him to hide with him. Merry and Pip created a diversion to distract the Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Wile fighting their enemies, Boromir is pierced by too many arrows and Merry and Pippin were led to their capture. As the film ends, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli then decided to rescue their friends (Fellowship of the Ring). Two Towers Pippin and Merry were taken to Isengard by the Orcs. He and Pip managed to escape and went in refuge in Fangorn forest. One of the Orcs fallowed them into the but were saved by Treebeard, an old friend of Gandalf. He and Pippin met Gandalf again, who asked Treebeard to keep him and Pippin safe. During the Entmoot, Treebeard and the Ents had refused to help. His cousin had thought of reverse pshycology to convince the Ents to destroy Isengard. He and Pippin both had found tobacco and smoked until they were reunited with the Fellowship once again. Return of the King (2003) Merry and Pippin reunite with Aragorn, Legolas , Gimli, Gandalf, Théoden, and Éomer. After the night when Pippin looks in the palantir, Merry got angry when Pippin looked in it and was really sad to see Pippin and Gandalf go. He asks King Théoden to accept his sword, which he is proclaimed as esquire of Rohan. In camp, Merry connects with Lady Éowyn, the king’s niece. When he was told that he couldn’t go into war, Éowyn secretly sneaks Merry into the war without anybody knowing. He tells Éowyn that he fights for freedom and hopes to be connected again with Frodo, Sam, and Pippin again. In the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Merry is separated from Éowyn, which she keeps calling his name. Before the witch king kills Eowyn, Merry assists her into killing the Witch king, which a hobbit and a woman can kill the king because no living man can kill them. Pippin finds Merry in the fields and they reunite. When the Black Gates open, they reveal the Mouth of Sauron, who makes the fellowship react and mock. Merry fights for Frodo, still thinking he’s dead. When falls, Merry now realizes that Frodo was alive the whole time, yelling "Frodo" in triumph. He reunites with Frodo and returns to the Shire at the end of the film. Personality Merry was brave, innocent, resilient, kind-hearted. Merry was often mischevious along with his clostest friend and cousin, Peregrin "Pippin" Took, shown stealing Gandalf's fireworks and Farmer Maggot's vegitables from the crops. Merry also deeply cared about his friends, most notably Frodo, Sam and Pippin. His brave heart led him into battle. He is notably known to have comedy relief in the darkest hour. Merry also never wanted to abandon his friends. Quote Trivia * Merry is fluent at throwing rocks and other objects. He shares those traits with Pippin and Bilbo. * Merry has yellow waistcoat in The Lord of the Rings similar to the one Bilbo wears in the beginning of An Unexpected Journey. * He is one of the very few hobbits to have light colored hair. * Merry is the second youngest member in the Company of the Ring Pippin is the youngest while Sam is the third youngest of the Company. Category:Stub articles Category:Male Characters Category:Members of the Fellowship of the Ring Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Two Towers Characters Category:Return of the King Characters Category:Hobbits